The Cancer Development and Progression (CDP) Program is one of three interactive research Programs of the Cancer Therapy and Research Center (CTRC) at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA). The primary focus of the CDP Program is laboratory-based studies of fundamental problems in cancer etiology, but always with an eye towards translational potential. The major thematic areas in the CDP Program are (1) Genomic Integrity and Aging and (2) Hormones and Chronic Inflammation. The overarching scientific objectives of the CDP Program are to: (1) integrate basic and translational research in genomic integrity, age-related cancer susceptibility, hormone actions, and chronic inflammation to obtain a deeper and broader picture of cancer development and progression; (2) foster transdisciplinary, synergistic, and highly complementary collaboration between basic and translational research within the CDP Program and in the EDT and CPPS Programs; and (3) translate laboratory findings into novel approaches in cancer prevention and treatment. The CDP program is comprised of 31 members. Twenty-eight members represent eight departments within the School of Medicine at the UTHSCSA. Two members are from the University of Texas at Austin. The CDP Program members have $7,290,029 of peer-reviewed cancer-related funding (33 grants). Of those, $2,195,289 are from 10 NCI grants. Over the last funding period the CDP Program has 271 peer-reviewed cancer-related publications of which 26% are intra-programmatic collaborafions and 22% are inter-programmatic collaborations.